Legacy of Nobody
by lightningstrxu
Summary: The Bleach movie, By the Stars Light style. Hoshi discovers the secrets of his family
1. Part 1

**Don't own**

**Legacy of Nobody**

Part One

It was a peaceful day in Karakura town, at least that's how it appeared; however to the spirit of one little girl it was a very bad day, as she ran screaming from a lion-like hollow.

"Help me!" the little girl tripped and the hollow lunged at her, but was stopped by an orange haired boy with an overly large sword blocked the hollow and severed its arm. The Hollow ran away from him at breakneck speed.

"Hoshi it's coming your way!" he shouted.

"Got it Ichigo!" called Hoshi back as he unsheathed a wooden sword and with a forceful blow split the hollows mask in half and it vanished purified. Hoshi walked over to Ichigo and Rukia who was consoling the girl spirit. "You know it's just not as fun when we work together, although it saves a lot of time."

"You want to work solo be my guest; I'll just be a full time student." Joked Ichigo

"Like you could ever give this up?" after all is said and done the three made their way back to their bodies. Hoshi merely stepped back into his body which was waiting for him and then spit a green pill out of his mouth, while Rukia did the same; Ichigo however had to get his body away from paramedics who gathered around the apparently dead body.

"Idiot." Sighed Rukia. "He really should start investing in Soul Candy."

"Especially since Kon can't be around to help him anymore." Ichigo came running up to them after getting away from the people.

"That was close."

"Ichigo I'm telling you just ask Urahara for some Soul Candy."

"It was just a fluke, it's not like it will happen again."

"Whatever." A beeping was heard and Rukia pulled out her cell phone.

"We're not done just yet guys, there's a large spirit force gathering in town." Said Rukia stashing away her phone.

"Well then let's go."

**Across town**

As the three of them arrived at the plaza they were immediately surrounded by strange white spirits.

"What are these things?" asked Ichigo, Hoshi popped a piece of Soul Candy in his mouth and popped out as a Shinigami. He walked up to a spirit and tapped it with the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Well Konso doesn't work so they aren't ghosts. But they aren't hollows either."

"So what are they?" asked Ichigo

"I just said I don't know."

"I better call Soul Society about this." Said Rukia pulling out her cell phone. A strong gust of wind was felt from out of nowhere. Hoshi looked to see a girl in a Shinigami uniform with her hair pull back into a messy ponytail slicing through the strange spirits with her zanpakuto.

"Who the heck is that?" He watched as she rose into the air riding on a tornado.

"Call forth the twilight…" she said as she started to release her zanpakuto, only to have Ichigo interrupt her, after a brief confrontation she pushed him away. "Call forth the twilight, _**Mirokumaru**_!" _**(Maitreya Circle) **_the sword transformed into a staff and released a tornado that even Hajime would be proud of, the tornado whipped its way through the spirits dispatching them with ease. Hoshi saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see a black armored man before a blast of wind forced him to close his eyes, when he opened them the area was clear.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That rocked!" Hoshi looked back to see the same girl now in a gigai.

"Hey how did you get back in a gigai so fast?" yelled Ichigo

"Now, now Ichigo that is no way to introduce yourself." He walked up to the girl. "My name is Hoshi Juuni, Substitute Shinigami for Karakura Town. The one with the orange hair is Ichigo Kurosaki also a Substitute Shinigami, and she is Rukia Kuchiki; and you would be…" it was then that he noticed the girl had wandered over to the window of a nearby building checking her reflection in the window.

"Oh man, I knew yellow looked bad on me." She said examining the ribbon in her hair.

"…A ditz." Sighed Hoshi. "Excuse me Miss."

"Senna, my name is Senna."

"Good now we're getting somewhere, so can you tell me what those things were?"

"Nope sorry."

"Then why are you here?"

"Don't know." Hoshi smacked his hand to his face.

"Stand down before you hurt yourself Hoshi, let a professional handle this." Said Rukia. "What division do you belong to?"

"I can't really remember, I don't keep track of things like that."

"What do you mean you don't keep track of things like that? You're a Shinigami you must have a division!"

"Very professional Rukia." Laughed Hoshi

"You two stay here with her, I'm going to report this to Soul Society." She said walking away

"Hey wait Rukia I don't have time for…" began Ichigo before he noticed that his lifeless body was once again being attended by paramedic. "Damn it!" he ran off to recover his body.

"I sense a running gag." Muttered Hoshi as he stepped back into his body and once again spit the green pill out of his mouth. He looked over to see that Senna was gone. "What the…Hey." He ran in the direction she had run. "I don't believe this." After a minute or so he managed to catch up with her. "Hey wait." He reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder, as soon as his hand touched her he reeled back as images assaulted his mind.

_**Flash**_

He saw a young couple dancing in what appeared to be a small wedding reception, the music was playing loud and clear it was almost if he was really there.

_**Flash**_

Hoshi held his head.

"What the? What was that?" he looked up to see that Senna was gone. "She got away."

"Hey Hoshi where did she go?" said Ichigo running up to him.

"I lost her." Hoshi still look confused.

"You all right."

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a headache." A trace of reiatsu alerted him and Hoshi looked over as the Senkeimon appeared before him and two figures stepped out from the gate from Soul Society. "Hajime." It was indeed the newly appointed Captain of division 3, standing next him was a blonde man with his hair covering the left side of his face whose name he could not remember. "Hey Hajime what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me Juuni, but you will show proper respect and address the Captain as such." Said the blonde man.

"Stand down Izuru, Hoshi is the last person who would truly disrespect me." Said Hajime

"Yes, Captain."

"You'll have to excuse Izuru he can be a little too proper at times."

"So Hajime what brings you to the human world?" asked Hoshi.

"We received information from Kuchiki about a large quantity of unknown spirits and an unknown Shinigami."

"Man Rukia works fast." Said Ichigo. Hajime looked at the orange haired substitute.

"I know we have met many times but I don't think we have ever been properly introduced. I am Captain Hajime Sakuya of 3rd division. This is my Lieutenant Izuru Kira." Izuru bowed at the mention of his name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said extending his hand, Hajime reached out and shook it.

"Okay so what can you tell me about this mysterious Shinigami?"

"Her name was Senna, purple hair in a messy ponytail. Her zanpakuto is called Mirokumaru and it could create and control tornados."

"Impossible including my Hayabusa there are only three wind type zanpakutos in Soul Society, Nimora Shiro's Byakko and Captain Kyoraku's Katen Kyokotsu. I have never seen this Mirokumaru." He paused thinking for a moment. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Perhaps Aizu-sensei might know, he's probably at Urahara's that's where he stays when he's in town, I don't know where he goes when he's gone."

"Then too Urahara's."

**Urahara Shop**

The four of them arrived in Urahara Shop, Hoshi stuck his head into the shop.

"Hey Kon where's Urahara." Asked Hoshi to Kon who was sitting behind the desk.

"Oh hey Hoshi, Urahara's in back, Aizu came back from his trip and is telling stories."

"That's good he's what we're here for anyway." The group of them walked into the back room.

"I'm telling you Kisuke if Soul Society would just take a hint and modernize things would be so much easier." Said Aizu who was currently debating the disadvantages of Soul Society being stuck in the feudal era. He looked up to see the group. "Hoshi and Hajime what brings you to this humble shop?"

"Humble?" said Urahara wounded. The four of them sat down and explained the situation about the mysterious spirits and the Shinigami Senna.

"Blanks." Aizu said when they had finished.

"So they do exist, I had read about them in the academy and had thought them a myth." Said Hajime

"Aizu-sensei what's a Blank."

"As you know when a human dies their spirit is sent to Soul Society, when you die in Soul Society the spirit is reincarnated on earth. But sometimes souls get lost and are thrown out of this cycle and are separated from their memories thus becoming Blanks, every 10-15 years give or take enough blanks are born to form a new dimension known as the Valley of Screams."

"But what happens to their memories."

"A very good question, the memories of these lost souls combine into a being known as the memory rosary, I believe that's what the blanks are looking for but I've never heard of so many blanks coming all at once which means the memory rosary must be nearby."

"Well what are we sitting here for we have to find it now." Said Ichigo

"Just a second Ichigo, Aizu-sensei there's one more thing." Hoshi interjected. "In the midst of the blanks there was a man in black armor and the girl Senna whenever I touched her shoulder I got a flash of images in my head."

"Come here Hoshi." Hoshi stood up and walked to Aizu who placed a hand on Hoshi's forehead and he immediately saw the same things Hoshi had. He took his hand away.

"Well what is it?"

"Just some errant memories, with the rosary nearby spiritually aware people are picking up on them. I suggest you find this Senna if anyone would know anything it would be her."

"Right c'mon Ichigo if we start looking now we might be able to find her if we split up."

"Then let's go." With that the two of them left.

"You're lying Captain Juuni." Said Hajime. "Those images he saw meant something didn't they?"

"Don't call me Captain, Hajime I gave that title to you. That girl is most likely the memory rosary, as she is made of memories some might be able to pick up on them, but only if those memories pertain to them, that means that the memories came from someone close to Hoshi someone who has passed on."

"Who?"

"His parents."

* * *

Well so ends Part 1. I had originally planned this to be one big oneshot but I think this'll be better. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Part 2

**Don't own**

**Legacy of Nobody**

Part 2

Hoshi ran around town trying to find the mysterious girl Senna; he and Ichigo had decided to split up and cover more ground, they would call each other if they found anything.

"This is so pointless, I'd be faster if I went Shinigami." He pulled out the Soul Candy dispenser but thought better of. "No after last time I don't want to leave my body unattended for too long, not that I don't trust Nova." He had remembered when he was presented the various characters that one could get from Soul Candy, he decided on Nova the Turtle, someone who would most likely sit there until he came back. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out. "Hello." He listened for a second. "You found her, where are you guys now?" another pause. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He thought for a moment and popped some Soul Candy into his mouth and emerged in Shinigami form. "Nova, go back to my apartment and wait for me."

"Yes Hoshi." And he walked off.

"Okay Ichigo said that they he was helping her around town, sounds like he's on a date; damn he's got Rukia and now Senna, and what about me who do I got, absolutely no one." He sighed. "Oh well might as well go find Ichigo." He said as he flashed away unaware that somewhere in Soul Society that a certain 12th division lieutenant was currently sneezing.

**Across town**

A graveyard came into view he had sensed that Ichigo's reiatsu was coming from there, Ichigo was fighting one of those black armored men; he could see Senna running from another. Hoshi jumped down so he could block the blow of one of the men.

"Yo why don't you pick on someone your own size." He pushed the large man back.

"The boss never said there would be two of them, retreat." The man said before he and his companions vanished without trace.

"Well that was close." Said Senna. "Well let's go now." She started wandering off.

"Oy I come all the way across town to save your butt, I deserve some answers." He reached and grabbed her hand and more memories assaulted his mind.

__

_**Flash**_

He saw a woman light brown hair and jade green eyes; she was sitting in a nursery cradling a baby.

"Oh you sure are fussy tonight aren't eh Will-chan." Said the woman. She attempted to feed the baby but he spat the bottle out. "Not hungry. Come on Will-chan you've got to sleep sometime." She sighed and began to rock him and hum a lullaby; it was the same song Hoshi had heard at the woman's wedding. In only a few minutes the baby was sleeping soundly.

_**Flash**_

Hoshi stumbled back holding his head.

"You okay?" asked Senna

"I'm fine. Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"Let's get out of here."

"Sure."

**Ichigo's house**

They had decided to head to Ichigo's as his house was closer; after telling some sob story to his father he had allowed Senna to stay the night. Although Hoshi couldn't shake the feeling that despite the fact that he was still in Shinigami form that he wasn't invisible to the Kurosaki family. After everyone had calmed down and Senna had fallen asleep Hoshi sat on the floor thinking.

"Ne, Hoshi is something bothering you?" asked Ichigo

"It's Senna it's just something about her." Hoshi looked over to her sleeping form. "Every time I come in contact with her I get these images in my head; errant memories. Aizu-sensei said their random memories but both have been about the same woman."

"Do you know who she is?"

"I think…I think she's my mother." Hoshi sighed. "It's weird I never gave much thought about my parents; it was always just Aizu-sensei but now because of Senna; I want to learn who I am find out who my parents were."

"I guess you never realize how good you have it until someone put it into perspective; my mother may be gone but at least I got to know her. I grew up with a family but you had nothing."

"Hey don't turn this into a pity party now."

"Geez sorry; hey you gonna be okay staying a Shinigami all night like that?"

"Yeah it be a pain to go back to get my body and come back here at this point; besides that way I'm ready if those guys comeback."

"Whatever just don't make too much noise I don't need to explain weird noises to my family; I doubt they'll believe an invisible man."

"Something tells me I'm not that invisible." Hoshi muttered

"What?"

"Nothing just go to bed or something." Hoshi sighed and leaned back this was going to be a long night.

**Later that night.**

Hoshi stirred slightly in his sleep and only opened his eyes for second as he adjusted his position on the floor. Suddenly he opened his eyes as he realized Senna was gone.

"Damn it." He stood up. "She wandered off again." He walked over to Ichigo who fell asleep at his desk. "Ichigo get your ass up!" he shook him roughly. Unfortunately due to years of abuse from his father he woke up punching hitting Hoshi square between the eyes. "Ahh son of a bitch." Hoshi swore Hoshi holding his aching head.

"Geez Hoshi don't surprise me like that. What's the deal?"

"Senna's gone you idiot that's the deal."

"What?" he looked around. "You were supposed to keep watch."

"Look arguing isn't going to find Senna." Ichigo gave a resigned sigh.

"Fine let's go." He said grabbing his badge and transforming into a Shinigami. They both jumped out the window and sped off in different directions to find the wayward girl. After a few minutes of searching and calming down he managed to focus enough to sense her reiatsu. He arrived in the same cemetery that he had rescued her from earlier that day.

"Senna!" Hoshi yelled as he landed behind her.

"Oh hey Hoshi." She said with that same smile.

"What are you doing here Senna?"

"I know I lived in this town once and the proof is here somewhere."

"Senna that's all fine and good but you could have waited until morning. Do you even know where to start looking?"

"No not really." Hoshi sighed

"If I help you look do you promise to come back with me?"

"Scout's honor."

"Do you even know what a scout is?"

"Nope." She smiled again. "C'mon this way." She ran off with Hoshi following close behind.

"Do you have any idea what to look for a name or something like that?"

"No I just feel something this way." She stopped in front of head stone and kneeled down in front of it. "I thought I felt something from here; but it doesn't ring any bells. Hoshi you live here do you know any Ryuzakis?"

"What did you say?"

"Ryuzaki it's the family name on this tombstone." Hoshi looked visibly disturbed now.

_Calm down Hoshi; Ryuzaki is a common name._ He glanced over at the tombstone but there in plain sight etched into stone were the names of those who were buried here.

**Ryuzaki Koji**

**Ryuzaki Lillian**

Hoshi fell to his knees overwhelmed; he had never really cared much about his birth parents after all he never knew them. But to be confronted with something like this so suddenly he just couldn't take it.

"It can't be." He said his voice breaking.

"What is it do you know who's grave this is?"

"It's my parents." Hoshi said almost in a whisper then he noticed a third name on the stone.

**Ryuzaki William**

"And mine."

* * *

Well so ends part two hopefully part three will be the final part. So what is Senna's connection to Hoshi's parents? Well find out next time.


End file.
